La Bella y la Bestia
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sea lo que fuese aquéllo, a Sandor sólo le importaba una cosa, proteger al pajarito.


**Disclaimer.** Game Of Thrones no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, **spoilers** de la serie, posibles incoherencias, etc.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **La Bella y la Bestia**

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado a empuñar su espada, salir a batallar, ver las vísceras de los hombres a quienes mataba, o sus cabezas rodar por el suelo. La sangre de sus enemigos mancharle la cara, el olor a muerte era algo de lo más normal para Sandor Clegane.

Lo que no era normal para él, era por lo que estaba pasando en aquél momento.

—Ven conmigo y te haré más rico y poderoso de lo que alguna vez imaginaste —Le dijo aquél hombre, clamando por su vida como toda persona proveniente de familia poderosa hacía, con oro.

—¿Y crees que es eso lo que quiero? —Fue su respuesta, aquél hombre, lo miraba con tal confusión, cómo diciendo: ¿Y quién en este mundo no desea oro y poder?

—Tendrás muchas mujeres, todos te respetaran —La lengua de aquél hombre seguía lanzando palabras venenosas.

—El respeto me lo gano yo mismo junto a mi espada, ¿mujeres? Puedo pagar por ellas —Escupió tras decir aquéllas palabras y preparó su espada. El perro no pensó, jamás, que rechazaría una oferta tan buena, de personas que sabía que pagarían sus deudas.

—Eres un perro fiel, un perro que se pasó para el lado de los Stark —mencionó aquél hombre con temor, pues en aquél campo, sólo él y el perro quedaban vivos, sus demás hombres habían muerto— Esa niña jamás te amará, ¿lo sabes? —el hombre seguía intentando convencerlo, a pesar de que Sandor seguía acercándose; después de todo, pudo observar su gran devoción en los ojos y actitud del perro—. Ni siquiera le servirías como amante, con ese rostro como el de una bestia, jamás se te abrirá de piernas —Tras decir eso, Sandor clavó su espada.

—No me interesa —Dijo el perro con aquélla gruesa voz—. Es la única persona por la que no aceptaré oro ni poder, con tal de seguir sirviéndole y protegiéndola de tipos asquerosos como tú.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó aquél hombre, antes de que Sandor sacara su espada y dejara su cuerpo sin vida sobre la tierra.

Guardó su espada nuevamente y regresó a donde _pertenece._

Sí, estaba acostumbrado a matar y a muchas otras cosas, pero no a quedar cautivado por una persona desde el primer momento en que la vio, que sin recibir órdenes o pensar en la recompensa, la salvó de hombres que la violarían y matarían, que impidió que fuese castigada por el brutal crimen de matar a "un rey", que fue el primero el darle su capa para tapar su desnudez del público.

En realidad, no le importaba si era o no amor, a fin de cuentas, el final era el mismo, Sansa Stark jamás sentiría algo por él, lo demostró cuando rechazó su oferta de llevarla a salvo a casa.

¿Sus razones? En primer lugar, él no era nadie importante, sólo un asesino más en el mundo; en segundo lugar, ella era bella y él una bestia. Podría salvarla muchas veces, dar su vida de ser necesario, pero eso no la haría _amarlo_ como él lo hacía, el mundo funcionaba de otra manera, Sandor era muy consciente de ello, y estaba bien, no le dolía, para eso estaba el alcohol. A el perro sólo le importaba mantenerla a salvo, a aquél bello pajarito en su jaula.

Cuando la encontró nuevamente, pudo notar su extraña felicidad, porque sí, después de todo por lo que Sansa había pasado, verla sonreír era muy difícil, pero lo más extraño fue que lo nombrara su fiel guardaespaldas. No lo demostró del todo, pero se sintió muy honrado por ello, se había ganado la confianza de Sansa, quien incluso, le admitió estar arrepentida de no huir con él.

Sabía que confiaba en él, y no podía defraudar a su bello pajarito, quien aún estaba aprendiendo a volar. Cuando Sandor llegó y la vio, ella sonrió. Sandor Clegane haría lo que sea por seguir viendo aquélla sonrisa.

Ahora, se encontraban solos en el despacho donde Sansa solía leer algo en sus momentos aburridos, aunque también, para tener un momento de paz, le ofreció a Sandor vino, aunque claro que era una bebida muy de _damas_ , él no se negó.

—¿No has pensado en tomar el trono de hierro? —Le preguntó Sandor, él era directo y podía pasar cierto grado de confianza cuando estaban solos. Además, sentía que Sansa como reina, sería mucho mejor que la plaga de _Lannister_ por la que ha pasado el trono de hierro, ya no era una sorpresa que los hijos de Cercei hayan sido en realidad bastardos de su hermano, Jaime.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ya tuve suficiente de ese lugar, en el Norte me siento mejor, hay menos _fuego_ —Fue la respuesta de Sansa.

—Tenemos algo en común —le dijo para luego tomar un gran sorbo de vino.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Buenos días/tardes/noches, ésta es la primera vez que escribo de Game Of Thrones, todo esto debido a que empecé a verlo de nuevo, debido a que pronto comenzará la 7ma temporada y no puedo esperar más, viendo las primeras dos temporadas, mi amor por ésta pareja regresó y me llenó de ánimos de escribir algo sobre ellos...

Siendo sincera, esto es lo más cercano a lo que podría pensar que pasaría en la serie, claro tampoco me hago muchas esperanzas, después de todo lo que ha pasado xD. Y bueno, también quería hacer referencia a la historia de la Bella y la bestia, la cual me recuerda mucho a ellos, pero en el caso del SanSan, ellos no tienen un final del todo juntos -por lo menos para mí-, no quería salirme de la realidad de GoT, para mí, sería muy lindo que terminase de esta manera. Algo como Daenerys y Jorah (mi otra pareja que sé que no pasará qwq).

Espero les haya gustado, acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean bajo respeto ;D disculpen si no detalle tanto sobre los enemigos, quería fijarme más sobre los sentimientos de Sandor xD


End file.
